


Equinox

by guardofvariansbutt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Klyntar, LGBTQ Character, Symbiote - Freeform, or during - generally same timeline as the beginning of the movie, pre venom 2018, tbh not sure if I will add chapters or keep this a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardofvariansbutt/pseuds/guardofvariansbutt
Summary: Working on a classified project for the military as a biochemist, Vincent Cross is on a team to create super soldiers. He has concerns when they are given new 'test subjects' and was in the process of working with a friend to expose the lack of ethical concerns. However things go wrong when he is caught and used on one of the new test subjects.





	Equinox

Vincent Cross had a lot of courage to continue returning to work, but at this point it would look too suspicious to quit now. Even if he had not been trying to anonymously air all of Equinox’s dirty laundry to the world he knew too much. 

Equinox was the ‘code name’ for a project he had been working on for several months. At first it started tame, the mission being finding ways to make soldiers stronger and better. Animal tests were made with some success and then some on human trails with influences on DNA. However Director Collins never seemed pleased with the results, he wanted more. 

Within a few months of their study, Equinox spent billions of dollars to buy out new ‘test subjects’, as they were told, from the Life Foundation. Aliens. They were called Symbiotes and there was little known about them at the time except that they need living hosts to survive on Earth. It was theorised that these creatures could maintain a long time connection to their host, in a mutualistic relationship called symbiosis. However it went terribly. Taking homeless off the streets, multiple breach of ethical concerns, and horrors to last Vincent a lifetime. 

Vincent had a vivid memory of one such horror, their first experiment. The team was told that the subjects were volunteers who signed up but he soon learned they were homeless people who were bribed into agreeing for money. The man was young, looked a bit disheveled and had messy hair. Vincent never caught his name but he seemed like a good person. They put him in a test room alone with the symbiote and Vincent could remember his terror as it ‘connected’ with him and his horrified screams. His head moved in grotesque ways until he died, the symbiote leaving the man’s contorted body. Vincent had to run to the bathroom to throw up. 

Soon after was when he decided he would began taking photos, copying confidential papers, and writing his own papers on what had been happening under Equinox, Vincent had reached out to his old friend, Lin Tang; a journalist, to publish the papers. So far it was looking promising but it was understanding why he would be nervous. 

With a sigh to shake his nerves, he continued to work like normal. Currently the team had figured out that these Symbiotes are found of a chemical called phenylethylamine, found in several foods, but mostly in human brains, which would explain the matter of how the past people they tested on died. Vincent began to work when he heard someone speak behind him. 

“Mr. Cross...” Director Collins spoke. “Do you have a moment?” 

“Yes? What is it?” Vincent asked. He ignored the honorific. Vincent had never been a fan of them but that was something he was not willing to share with others. 

Director Collins pulled out a manilla folder from under his suit and spread several pages across Vincent’s desk. “Have a look.” 

Vincent peered at the papers and he could feel his heart sink. Transcripts of incriminating evidence against Equinox that he wrote. Published articles to a newsletter he was working with. All of these were written and sold by him anonymously but he knew he could not play dumb. Max knew it was him who did these. 

Vincent was silent for a few moments before speaking softly. “What happened to Lin?” 

“Oh she lost her job for publishing yellow journalism on a credited newsletter of course.” Collins explained and Vincent nearly sighed in relief as he was prepared for the worst. 

“As for you,” Collins continued. His words sounded cold and piercing, making Vincent's fear rise again. “Terrible accident really. However it will be cleaned up like the rest.” 

Collins started walking towards the door, Vincent paused, confused at his meaning. He followed to ask but the door slammed shut in his face as Collins left. Vincent tried to open it again but it was locked. 

“I-..I'll Just be going to get my stuff now. There's no need for a security escort.” He said with a shaky voice, still trying to be hopeful. 

“I'm afraid it's too late for that.” He heard Collins’ voice over a speaker com now. Vincent looked up to see Collins standing in the observing room. He watched as Collins pressed a button. Behind Vincent he heard a soft electronic 'beep’ and ‘tiss’ of released pressure. He did not even need to turn around to realize what Max had done. 

A pink and black blob traveled towards Vincent and he started to hyperventilate from panic. One of their 'failed’ symbiotes. This one he remembered for killing all it's hosts prior. He pounded at the door, screaming to be let out as it inched closer. He felt it wrap around his foot and travel up and he was paralyzed with fear. 

“I'm so sorry Lin, I fucked up.” He muttered under his breath, losing hope as the Symbiote surrounded him. 

_“WE ASSUMED ALL HUMANS WERE MEN! INTERESTING.”_

“Who said that?” Vincent shot up at the voice, almost forgetting that he was about to die. The voice sounded feminine, but also like his. As if two people were speaking at once in a distorted sound tone. 

_“WE WON'T HARM US. PLAY DEAD.”_

Without much question Vincent quickly laid back down, doing his best to act it out even though hitting the floor hurt. He started to feel the symbiote sink back inside him. He was not sure how long he was supposed to act dead or even why but soon enough he heard the doors open again. A few men in suits, one of them being Collins entered the room. 

“Where's the subject?” He heard one of them speak. 

_“HERE!”_

Vincent felt his body hoisted up and surrounded by pink matter. He no longer felt in control of his body. He grew several inches taller and to his horror he saw himself as he transformed into a beast. The following events were as if he was watching a movie. He watched as he, or the symbiote, wrecked through the people. She picked up one of the men and bit his head off in one swift motion, a sickening crunching sound as she did so. Vincent noticed she appeared as ‘feminine’ while this symbiote took over her body and it felt oddly validating to her. She ravaged the small team, including Collins and again, ate their heads. The sights sickened her but she was no longer in control of her body as the symbiote took over. 

The rest was a blur. The next thing Vincent knew was that he was in the streets, somewhere near his apartment. He still felt panicked as he made his way through the crowds in a rush to get home. He had to contact Lin but that could wait as he tried to process what just happened to him. 

Vincent slumped into his apartment, feeling both physically and emotionally drained. Carrying a symbiote within him was the least of his concerns right now as he made his way into the pantry and opened a box of strawberry poptarts and began eating them. Finishing the box he still wanted more and soon was raiding the kitchen for any food. His sudden hunger surprised him but he could not stop himself. A pink symbiote blob appeared on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, almost forgetting about that. 

_“THANK YOU,”_ She spoke

“For... for what?” Vincent asked. 

_“FOR TAKING US OUT OF THERE.”_

“Us?” 

_“YES US.”_

It took Vincent a moment to figure out that the symbiote was talking about the both of them. 

“Why didn’t you kill me?” 

_"WE DID NOT LIKE MEN.. THEY DID NOT... FIT US RIGHT. YOU ARE NOT JUST A MAN.. YOU FIT US."_

“So you know that I am not cis...” It had been a long secret of Vincent’s that he identified as bigender. While he was alright with masculine pronouns for the most part, there were times he felt feminine. However, mostly out of fear of not being accepted, he kept this to himself. 

_“WE DON’T REALLY KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS OR WHY HUMANS CARE. BUT YES. WE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU.”_

“Who are you?” 

_“WE ARE CHAOS.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Vincent uses both masculine and feminine pronouns. However they always use feminine pronouns in 'suit form' with Chaos.


End file.
